


庆春泽慢

by adengtuier



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adengtuier/pseuds/adengtuier
Kudos: 1





	庆春泽慢

荀天白从楼梯拐出来，在走廊里跑着跳着的小霜笑吟吟地撞进了他的怀里，两个人都吓了一跳。  
小霜确实小，小鼻子尖贴着荀天白的肩膀，整个人纤细柔软，身体完全隐藏在荀天白身前的阴影之下，迷迷糊糊地抬起了头。荀天白一时愣住了，没敢碰小霜身上的任何一寸皮肤，退了两步。小霜反应过来，上下打量他两眼，说，我记得你，你是荀天白。  
荀天白没出声，小霜就笑笑，解释道，我见过你的，一眼，那天下雨。你是来给我送东西的吧？  
荀天白回过神来，说，确实，霜小姐记性很好。  
小霜低下头笑了一声，说，我喜欢下雨，那天又很难得。有什么事等到我房间里再说，这里不方便。还有，我姓林，但我喜欢你叫我霜小姐，就这样吧。  
小霜喜欢所有的雨天。  
从梦里醒来的时候，往往要和困意缠绵一会儿，五感挣扎着恢复，耳朵最先，听见外面遥远而杂乱的响动。滴滴答答的水声逐渐清晰，如帘似幕，隐雷叠叠，鸟类都藏在树叶后面，偶尔发出一些鸣叫，也都小心翼翼，尽量不惊动其他一切。小霜从庞杂的声响里看到雨水从天空坠落到树叶上，沿着叶脉滑到叶尖儿，留下一道湿润的痕迹，掉进泥土里，很快地消失不见了。醒了，屋子里暗暗的，一时间也无从判别究竟是什么时候，时间如蜜糖一样黏稠，似乎也不再流动。被子里有睡了一夜攒起来的热气儿，拥着绕着，实在不愿意起来。  
江易鸿不常来，有时候夜里到了，就睡一宿，在小霜醒来之前匆匆离开，两个人已不常见面。江易鸿在的时候，小霜就愿意多躺一会儿。多数时候江易鸿先醒，靠在床头，不走，只等小霜醒了，开口留他。两个人抱着、缠着，赤裸的身体偎在一起，小声地说话，总叫人非常受用。江易鸿不在的时候，就是不在，全部的杂念也不在。小霜从床上起身，来到窗边坐定，思绪便如野鸟般飞散了。坐到困眠初熟，杂思乱梦，基本上都是些琐事，落花啊，流水啊，人群啊，一睁眼，统统雾散烟消，手指支上面颊，才发现满脸都是泪。难过归难过，但心里头还是觉得很有意思的。  
三年了，原以为心里没恨的。谁知道还是怕见飞花、怕闻啼鹃。小霜想。  
荀天白交给小霜一个首饰盒，盒子不大，比小霜手掌略窄一些，外贴黑色绒面。打开来，里面寸长的一枝桃花，桃花底下盘了条项链，仿佛小蛇的样子，蛇头一般的坠儿卧在线儿一般的银链子中间。  
小霜想起和江易鸿最近的一次见面，天也下雨，两个人用上床来打发和空气一起变得湿濡的时间。小霜搂着江易鸿的脖子跨坐在他身上，右手不老实，扶着江易鸿的阴茎坐下去，动几下，身体里面的东西流到手上，手指又湿、又滑、又凉，像五条小鱼，游上江易鸿胸口。小霜说，喜欢你洗澡后穿睡袍的样子。江易鸿揽住小霜的腰，把她的身体压向自己，问，怎么？小霜说，好看，也方便。江易鸿笑，说，一样，我喜欢你穿裙子，好看，方便。江易鸿手指头勾起丢在床头柜上的底裤，说，你穿这个也好看。小霜脸一红，小声讲，要死啊，拿它干什么。江易鸿随手把底裤扔到地板上，看着小霜害羞的模样，笑。江易鸿说，这个麻烦，不要了。下次不许穿。  
江易鸿问，今天怎么了？这么殷勤。  
小霜说，我想你。我有一件事求你。  
江易鸿抱住怀里腰肢款动的小霜，吻了吻，说，不用这样，太生分，你的要求我都答应。我也有一件事求你。  
小霜笑，说，你这样讲了，我只有答应。  
江易鸿说，不急，听我说完。最近有了个得力的人，叫荀天白。我让他今天过来，你也见见，人一会儿就到。  
小霜问，来这儿？  
江易鸿一下一下地顶腰，说，你这儿。  
小霜哎了一声，问，他什么时候到？我们还要做吗？  
江易鸿说，很快。我得先让你尽兴。他到了，可以在门外等。  
盒子里的桃花挺着，鲜灵，没塌，粉白的花朵半掩燕尾一样的叶芽儿。  
林小霜问，是谁摘的？  
荀天白反问，什么？  
林小霜说，没什么。鸿哥在城里吗？  
荀天白说，鸿哥那边事多，太忙，我替他跑这一趟。有什么做得不好的，请霜小姐见谅。  
林小霜说，没有，你很好。赶着过来，辛苦了。你先不要走，等一下，帮我个小忙。  
小霜坐在梳妆台前，借着梳理头发的时间梳理自己的思绪，每次梳理都想起与江易鸿有关的一些画面。譬如他在床上的眼神。譬如他仿佛可依靠的肩膀。又譬如上一次会面里，江易鸿说，我怎么舍得？想到这些，原本狠下来的心就又一寸寸泥软了。  
第七次梳理，小霜看到江易鸿抚摸着自己的头发，像抚摸一块上好的皮毛，一块沁色优美的古玉。  
江易鸿说，你放心，到时候我会安排人在外面，你不愿意，就喊一声。你信不信，我的人在五秒内就能跳进屋里崩了他？  
小霜抬起脸笑了一下，眼神里全是怨，问，那我要是愿意呢？  
江易鸿没看小霜泫然欲泣的双眼。江易鸿压上去，钳住小霜的双手，凑到她颈侧咬了一口，一字一顿地说，别说傻话。  
荀天白看见坐在镜子前的小霜慢慢地梳妆。  
梳子是古黯的木色，齿密，斜插着划下去，毫无阻滞地划破小霜黑色的长发。每一下，柔柔披顺的长发水一般地摇晃，短暂地被木齿分开，而后又毫无痕迹地合拢。小霜的长发在反复的梳理之中渐渐显出如镜的模样，滑，而且凉，曾经千次、百次地映出江易鸿仿佛不动真情的双手。  
第十九次梳理，小霜想起荀天白走后，自己依偎在江易鸿怀中的时候。  
江易鸿说，小霜，替我试试他吧。  
小霜问，怎么试？  
江易鸿捏住小霜下巴，一抬，说，少装傻。  
小霜问，跟他上床？你要我跟他上床？  
江易鸿面无表情地看着她。  
小霜说，鸿哥，你要我和荀天白上床。  
江易鸿说，是。  
小霜嘴唇微动，没有说话。  
荀天白看见小霜的眼神一寸一寸地灰败下去，小霜眼睛里的哀恨随着眨眼的动作如雾气般漫散，沿着那副窄窄的肩膀流淌，沿着拂然垂肩的长发铺展向下，向下，倒流香一样地在地面上翻起涌浪。木质的梳子反复落在头发上，仿佛枯叶坠落，轻轻地不曾留下任何痕迹。植物的香气从长发时隐时现的空隙间飘散升腾。荀天白看见梳子上雕刻的各色缠枝花朵开始了秘密地生长，一部分爬上小霜如脂似玉的手腕，另一部分垂着，从黑色的长发上跌落了。  
第三十三次梳理，是江易鸿柔声问道，小霜，之前想求我做什么呢？  
小霜笑笑，心里想：求你什么呢？已经对你讲了一千遍了。和我走吧？带我走吧？在珠山之外，在人世之中，还有很多你不知道的事情呢。  
江易鸿说，带你出去走走好不好？  
小霜摇头。  
江易鸿说，带你去城里的住处过几天好不好？我之前说我还有三个女人都是骗你的，我没那么多时间。何况有了你，也不需要别的女人了。  
小霜还是摇头。  
江易鸿说，你是恨我。咬我一口吧？或者我切一根手指给你？说吧，你要我做什么？别生气了。  
荀天白看见小霜放下梳子，没有发圈，就用头发互相缠着，在脑后挽了一个松松的发髻。  
小霜说，替我戴上。  
荀天白站在小霜后面，取出盒子里寸长的桃花，别在小霜鬓边，然后取出项链，围在小霜的的脖子上。  
小霜说，不用系了，就这样吧。你拿住，看看样子就行。你不用紧张，我难过不是因为你。项链是江易鸿送的，花是他让你摘的，对不对？花是楼下的吧？要是在城里摘的，这会儿早就败了，不会这么新鲜。其实我只要了一枝花，就只是一枝花而已。你说，他这是为什么呢？  
镜子里的小霜抬头看了荀天白一眼，发髻搭在他悬停的双手上，散了。鬓边的桃花只是颤了颤，长发一瞬间披下去，春水般淌满荀天白的双手。荀天白望着镜子里小霜充满哀愁的眉眼，秋波盈盈，默然不语，那是遥远的山水，凭一双手如何碰得到呢？  
我这样好看吗？小霜问。看吧，多看一会儿，回去告诉江易鸿我好不好看、有多好看。你送的东西很好，我很喜欢。只是他不来，我戴着也没意思。替我问问他，什么时候来看我啊？  
荀天白说，好看，很好看。其实我听过霜小姐唱歌，很好听。我书读得少，问了鸿哥才知道是什么。前几句都忘了，只记得最后两句：望彼美之女兮，安得感余心之未宁。鸿哥是记挂着这边的，只是太忙。有任何要求，您吩咐，我去办。  
小霜从荀天白的手里接过项链，两个人的手指短暂地接触了一下，又很快地分开了。窗外的树枝抖起来，两只鸟一下子飞走，彻底不见。小霜说，我想见鸿哥，请他挑个时间吧。  
荀天白颔首低垂，说，我一定转达。  
不要和我这样。小霜低下头笑起来，侧着脸看荀天白，问，那你呢？你明天还来吗？  
荀天白说，您有吩咐，我一定来。  
小霜又笑，说，那很好。见不到他，我可以见你。明天、后天、大后天，我都要见你，每天都见。我想要麦当劳的儿童餐小玩具，都要，你带来给我，好不好？  
荀天白抱着六份儿童餐走进林小霜的卧室。  
小霜把六只猫咪小玩具拿到梳妆台上摆成一排。  
小霜说，你别走，陪我一起吃。  
小霜坐在床上，荀天白坐在地上，两个人慢慢地分吃六份麦当劳。小霜嘬掉手指上的小盐粒，冲荀天白笑笑，说真好吃。  
荀天白拿着两张电影票走进林小霜的卧室。  
小霜把一张电影票放进床头柜的抽屉里。  
小霜说，你别走，给我讲讲。  
小霜坐在床上，荀天白坐在飘窗上，荀天白细细地说起男主角如何模仿女学生晨起后的梳妆，如何在芭蕾课上试图甩掉粘在脚上的糖纸。小霜含笑听着，听完倒一杯水给他，说，你讲得真的很好，你能给我演一下吗？  
荀天白走进林小霜的卧室。  
林小霜说，挑一小束玫瑰，要红的，别全开。写张贺卡给江易鸿。内容嘛，就写：想你，等你来。  
荀天白走进路边的小花店。  
荀天白说，挑一小束玫瑰，要红的，别全开。写张贺卡给江先生，江湖的江。就写：想你，等你来。  
荀天白抱着一小束红玫瑰走进江易鸿的办公室。  
江易鸿看了看花和花上的卡片，笑。江易鸿说，她这是故意臊你，别放在心上。她生我的气，借着折腾你撒气呢。  
荀天白说，明白，霜小姐爱玩爱闹，我只奉陪就是了。  
江易鸿抬起眼睛，视线掠过建窑兔毫盏的边沿儿，两支箭一样地擦着荀天白的脸颊钉过去了。放下茶盏，江易鸿说，很好，去吧。替我取瓶酒来。最近没什么好茶，但是买了好酒，这会儿想喝点儿了。  
回去的路上，荀天白想了一下，把车停在路边，走进花店，说，有什么无香或淡香的花？花瓣结实些、开的时间长些的？我挑几枝没开的吧。  
荀天白将一把马蹄莲交给林小霜，枝枝苞片内卷，鹅黄花序未露，半长的金烛裹了雪白蜡纸。  
荀天白说，屋子里什么都全，只是少一点生气，几枝花，霜小姐拿去随意摆摆吧。  
江易鸿去见林小霜。  
江易鸿微微潮湿的头发靠在林小霜微微潮湿的胸口上，眼睛闭着。  
江易鸿问，什么时候？  
林小霜抽一张纸巾，沾去江易鸿额头的薄汗，说，明天吧。  
江易鸿问，你想好了？明天？  
林小霜说，想好了。我以前是太过在意了，事情其实没有那么复杂。就明天吧。  
江易鸿没说话，环在小霜腰上的那只手紧了一圈，呼吸沉重地睡了。  
小霜一面摸着江易鸿的头发，一面偏过头去。床头的花开得正漂亮，梳妆台上，六只并排站立的小猫探头探脑。小霜冲小猫笑笑，比了个口型：你们看，他很傻的，是吧？  
荀天白去见林小霜。  
小霜着一件薄薄的睡裙，肩上一条披肩，坐在床边招手叫他，来。荀天白上前两步，问，霜小姐有什么吩咐吗？小霜微笑，说，来。荀天白上前一步，再问，霜小姐有什么吩咐吗？小霜向外挪了一点，说，你坐我旁边。荀天白退半步，说，这不合适，霜小姐，我还有事……小霜伸手牵起荀天白袖口，说，我知道。你有事要做，我也有。还是坐吧，就当帮我个忙，行吗？荀天白只得坐下，两个人隔开半臂距离，荀天白问，霜小姐究竟有什么事？小霜的手轻轻压在荀天白手上，低着头小声说，我不害你，天白，别躲，别怪我。小霜说完，没等荀天白回答，两只手扳住荀天白双肩，身子倚过去。荀天白想退，又无处退，胳膊半撑在床铺上。正在惊诧，小霜已经抱上荀天白脖颈，脸凑近了，又停一停，说，别躲，天白，我不害你。不这样子，我没法交代。  
小霜的嘴唇实在是软，贴上来，轻轻含住荀天白的下唇略为试探，而后抬了抬，压紧。荀天白没动，嘴唇不自觉地颤抖了一下。小霜偏过头去，靠在荀天白胸口，用只有两个人能听见的声音说，一会儿出去之前，你把领口解开，出去了只管发脾气，不用管我。荀天白说，知道了。是鸿哥吧。小霜说，没事的，你不用管我。让我再靠一会儿，这会儿脸上太烫，不要你看。  
荀天白嗯了一声，呼吸如何，心跳如何，已经感觉不出。屋外春风新叶之声，鸟雀声，楼下众人来去、言语、工作，全部依稀可闻。床头几枝马蹄莲正开，银盏台，金烛高烧。梳妆台上六只玩具小猫，只只乖巧，全部背过身去，不听不看不叫。周遭实在是静，一时间竟不觉时光飞逝，一时间竟只怕时光飞逝。  
荀天白眼前一晃，胳膊一软，带着小霜倒在床上。小霜的手揪住荀天白一点点的衣襟，小声说，我想去吃麦当劳，想去看电影，还想去花店挑两枝花。他们的花好，一直到今天都没败。替我多买几次吧。荀天白说，好。只要你想，我全部办到。小霜抬起脸来，问，什么？荀天白将小霜的手从自己胸口上捉下来，站起身，低声说，没什么，我该走了，你自己多保重。  
荀天白扯乱衣襟，走到门口，五指搭在门把上，定了定神儿，说，霜小姐，请你好自为之吧。言毕，开门，甩开流星大步下楼，身后，小霜卧室的大门砰然关闭。  
小霜躺在床上，听见荀天白的皮鞋跟恶狠狠地砸在地板上，每一下，嘡，嘡，嘡，嘡，嘡，越来越远，听见他咬牙切齿地吼底下人滚开，声音嘶哑。小霜坐起来，笑，伸手将梳妆台上六只小猫一只只地转回来，摸摸小脑袋，搔搔小下巴，说，好乖，好乖，什么也不知道，什么也不许说噢。  
江易鸿安排的人推门进来，问，林小姐，怎么样？我们怎么说？  
小霜笑容不变，态度冷冽下来，说，你们听见什么就说什么，问我干什么？跟鸿哥说，这种事，再不要找我。  
骂过人、发过火之后，荀天白到楼下花园抽烟。火苗一闪，烟点起来，抽了两口，心里始终觉得不爽利。等了许久，似乎只想听她唱歌。烟雾升腾，歌里的词句渐渐明晰，确实地领会到罗袂无声，虚房冷而寂寞，眼前仿佛看见玉墀尘生，落叶依于重扃。只是，楼外无声，楼内无声，楼下无声，楼上无声。荀天白踩灭了烟，上车。  
荀天白一脚油门猛踩，车子逃也似的冲出去。开出几公里之后，一打方向盘，从小路拐下去，停到路边。荀天白在方向盘上趴了很久，想起小霜和小霜所做的一切，想起自己可疑的颤抖，嘴唇渐渐地烧起来，心脏在胸膛里擂鼓似的跳着，咚咚，咚咚。


End file.
